


You're staring.

by Mopsieflops



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, Making Out, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Orgasm, Piercings, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punk, Shameless Smut, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but secretly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: What begins as some innocent pining in the library, ends in both of them moaning at the top of their lungs.





	You're staring.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iisusanii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iisusanii/gifts).



Looking at her from the other side of the library like he always did; Kaneki felt like he was experiencing the purest form of her. A form that could only be displayed while she was studying and jamming to her favourite music.

The way her dark purple hair was swinging from left to right as she moved her head along with the basses of the song, made something deep inside of him ache. A want to gently take the black beanie off of her head and entangle his slender fingers into her dark locks and rub circles on the back of her hand as he would do so. 

But that would be creepy.

He had only been able to see her at the library, not even capable to pick up the courage to sit at the same table as her even though she probably wouldn’t notice because she always seemed so focused on her studies.

It hurt him whenever he would realize that he didn’t know an awful lot about this woman, but that didn’t mean he didn’t already like every single thing about her.

Loving the way she seemed careless, acting and dressing the way she found fit and not what society told her to do. Leaving the ‘cute’ schoolgirl outfits behind, and going for black ripped jeans, a black crop top, leather combat shoes and to top it all off; an ocher checkered shirt hanging loosely around her waist.

Getting a stupid grin on his face and lost in his train of thought about how likeable this girl mustn’t be and how many other people were probably going crazy in their heads just from thinking about her; the man with black and white hair didn’t notice that the star of _his_ show had noticed his creepy behavior and was in fact, staring right back at him.

Her clearing her throat got him out of his own mind.

Cheeks turning a bright shade of pink and trying to hide them behind one of his Japanese literature books. Attempting to make it look as if he had just been daydreaming and she so happened to be at the place where his eyes had decided to rest.

But they both knew better than that.

When he decided to get another peek from behind his book; he saw her looking at him with a flipping _death-glare_.

It made his stomach turn to even think that they didn’t exactly had something going on between them, but that it had now all been ruined because he couldn’t control his damn hormones.

There were a lot of things that he could expect to happen right now. But what he didn’t expect was for her to start giggling and getting a faint blush on her cheeks while she closed her books and packed them in her backpack.

Heart beating loudly in his chest, and hands shaking as if he were an old man; he tried to keep his screaming internally when he noticed that she coming right at him. Making him want to sprint outside even though the rest of his body wanted to be closer to hers.

Looking intently how she closed the distance between them and how she rested both of her palms onto the white table that he was sitting at; he tried to keep his attention to her face and not to her obviously ‘womanly curves’.

“Kaneki right?” she asked rhetorically, her voice sweet as honey even though the tone behind it told him that he was in serious trouble.

“Y-yes, how are you?”

_Great Kaneki, becoming a stuttering mess from just talking to her, great, just great._

“I’m good, it’s Touka by the way, but you already knew that didn’t you?” the words feeling like venom on Kaneki’s skin. Taking his glasses off and started cleaning them out of nervosity; he tried to even out his breathing to be able to sound more calm. 

“I actually didn’t…” he trailed off, muttering the words while he kept scrubbing his glasses to keep himself from having a panic attack right on the spot.

To his surprise, now it seemed like it was her turn to become a stuttering mess instead of him: “Ah… haha s-sorry about that then,” she laughed awkwardly, fumbling with the hem of her shirt while her eyes darted away from the ones that were feeding on every little twitch her face made. Observing how her cheeks would turn pink, along with her neck and ears. But how her little nose would remain the same colour. Cute, Kaneki noted, but he was more mesmerized by how she went from a total badass, to an insecure girl that he so desperately ached to care for.

She let out one last shaky breath before she turned on her heel and literally started _marching_ her way out of the library. But there was something inside of him that he wouldn’t get another chance like this.

“W-wait!” he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the whole empty space.

‘What the fuck am I even going to say?’ He thought to himself as he saw the girl turn her face a little bit to the side so she was able to look at him directly while her back was still faced towards him.

“You… uh…” Come on Kaneki think, “Want to… uhm…” What did he actually want? He had never given it much thought before what he would do in a situation like this. But he _did_ know that there was something about this girl that made him want, no, need to spend more time with her.

“You want to grab some coffee?” The words coming out way smoother, and less shaky than he was actually feeling right now.

Peeking through his eyelids and forcing them wide open when he saw her put on her coat and scarf only metres away from him; he had wondered if she had actually said something to him. It was something that had happened to him before; not being able to catch on on anything another person had said whenever he was feeling extremely anxious. 

And this time he could tell he had probably missed her accepting his invitation by the way she was impatiently waiting for him to start gathering his stuff.

 

\-- -- --

 

It had been indeed the fact that he hadn’t heard a single word she had said. So he didn’t know her exact words, but it had been enough for him to know that she had agreed to grab a coffee with him but,

“The place I chose isn’t too far away from here.” she repeated again as they walked down the street, strolling into a direction that Kaneki had never been before. 

“Particular about your coffee?” mentally slapping himself across the face for making such stupid small talk, but it seemed like it had worked from the way she had gotten a cheeky grin on her face.

“I am, I actually work in the place we’re going to right now and trust me, once you’ve tasted our coffee you won’t want a cup from another place ever again.”  


The place was called ‘Anteiku’ a weird name but Kaneki had to say she was right about their coffee once he had taken a sip from his cup.

“Wow it is indeed amazing,” he told her, face blooming as if he was a kid that had just gotten a lollypop.

“Yeah your face says it all,” she chuckled before she herself took a sip from her cup and Kaneki watched her do just that. Enjoying how her fingers hugged the material and her lips parted to let the liquid roll on her tongue, making him wonder how it tasted.

“You’re staring again.”  to which the man cursed himself under his breath.

“S-sorry about that, you’re just, uhm… special.”

“I do like the word special, everything better than ordinary,” she said before her phone made the whole table shake as it vibrated from an incoming message. Usually he would have taken it as a bad sign that a girl would start scrolling on her phone during their ‘date’, but her reaction was one-hundred percent worth it.

“Oh god,” she laughed loudly, showing him the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen in all his life. A smile that had even worked it’s way up to her eyes and made them twinkle which made affection spread through his whole body. “I lend my friend a book last night and look what she sent me,” and there it was. A fucking [meme](http://theodd1sout.tumblr.com/post/60124876091/ah-books-httpiimgurcomnvsi8lqpng) shining bright on her phone screen and it took him no more than a full second to burst out laughing alongside her.

It was unusual for him to actually laugh in amusement, let alone in public, fearing that his laugh would turn into a geeky snort, but this time it felt right.

“Wow, wow, wow wait a second here,” she ordered, making him stop his snicker while she leaned forward and cupped his cheeks with her cold hands. The gesture making Kaneki’s cheeks turn bright pink just like they had been in the library, and it made his heart beat even louder in his chest when he saw her closing the distance between their mouths.

“Open your mouth again.”

“E-excuse me?” the words coming out way harsher than intended but it luckily didn’t seem to faze her one bit.

“I could have sworn I saw something flicker in that mouth of yours.”

“Ah,” he laughed at that, her words finally making some sense to him. “You mean this?” he said before he stuck out his tongue, showing her the jewelry that was pierced right through it.

“Wow,” was all that left her mouth, way too focused on anything else beside the silver ball that sat on his tongue and was it his imagination or did her pupils actually grow bigger over the last few seconds?  

Maybe it _was_ his imagination but the next thing surely wasn’t. He could literally feel the warmth that came off her skin, and how her breath tickled the muscle that still hung out his mouth, making him faintly taste her.

The situation had gone from casual talk and even making some book jokes, to pure _sex_. And who was he to disapprove. She had been the one who he thinks about when he couldn’t sleep at night after all, imagining how her breasts would feel against his naked torso as he worked his hand up and down his cock.  


“Come with me,” was all it took for them to leave to the back of the shop. Revealing that there was an actual stairway to the apartments upstairs. Figuring that this must be where she lived when she opened the door with her key.

The next thing he knew was that he was literally pushed against the closed door by two strong hands that rested on his pecs before she leaned in and pressed their lips together. Soft at first, in comparison to the hands that were holding him in place, but growing bolder by the second.

Actually, _he_ was the one to make the first bold move; first hugging her softly around her waist while their lips danced over each other, but soon lifting her up and switching their positions. Making her gasp loudly when her back was pressed against the wooden door and you didn’t need to give Kaneki another opportunity like that.  

Seeing how she parted her lips and taking it as invitation to press his tongue inside of her soft mouth, he moved his tongue past her lips. Pleased to say the very least when she had moved her head a little bit to the side, giving him more room to explore the inside of her mouth as their tongues collided. Swirling around each other, moving from left to right to make her really feel the piercing and occasionally sucking on it which made his dick throb and both of them moan loudly, even though their sounds were muffled by each other’s mouths.

Feeling how she wrapped her legs around his hips; his hands were finally able to wander more south. Grabbing her ass and shifting her in such a position so he could press his groin against hers. And just like he anticipated; she parted their lip lock to swing her head back as a needy whimper left her throat.

He rutted again, moving his hips in a grinding motion to experiment if she would let the same sinful noise come past her lips. The friction making him groan loudly, but he still caught on on her moan. Making her choke on her breath by pressing his upper body even harder against hers.

Enjoying how it seemed like she displayed her neck in front of his mouth; he couldn’t keep himself in check no longer, not with her making it look as if she literally told him to attack her neck.

Leaning forward and leaving a trail of kisses starting from her jaw to her collarbone, making Touka wriggle in his hold; he wasn’t able to keep himself from marking her.

It took him no more than a second to start sucking and nibbling on the crook of her neck, leaving obvious marks that would be there for days to remind her from their time together.

He had expected for her to start groaning, or even whimpering from the bruises that he was applying. But what he didn’t expect was for her to actually start moving her hips, much more precise than the previous wriggling. Literally pushing herself down onto the head of his clothed cock which made him release the soft skin that he had slightly sucked into his mouth with a moan.

When did she become so lewd? Or more importantly, when did _he_ become so bold?

“What’s wrong?” she breathed, clearly catching on on his inner dialogue which made him stop claiming her neck.

“I’ve just…”

“We don’t need to do this you know,” realizing how bad he wanted this to happen from the moment those words had left her lips. Disappointment filling up his whole mind just from the mere thought of not continuing where they had left off.

“I want to, I’m just not usually like… this.” he assured her, squeezing her ass cheeks to remind her what he was talking about.

“I figured, but I love it.” He didn’t even had the time to process her words before she smashed their lips together, using her hands to bring his face closer while using her legs, that were still wrapped around his hips, to press their bodies together again.

A growl rumbled in his chest, which surprised him like nothing else, but it seemed to only stir her on since she literally started scraping his scalp. Moving her nails from his head, to his neck, to the part where she was able to reach under his shirt. “Remove it,” she breathed, but still sounding like an actual order.

Eyes glassy and dark with want; Kaneki couldn’t and didn’t want to say no to her command.

Unbuttoning the grey shirt that he was wearing, ready to reveal the secrets that laid beneath it, he saw her gasp when he showed her the first stripe. Her eagerness showing by how she started fumbling with the fabric that was still wrapped around his shoulders. “Stay still.” he instructed her before he looked around the room and his eyes rested on his prize.

He picked her up from the door, not even caring to lock it as he made his way towards the middle of the room and laid her onto the cold dark wood.

“So you’re a desk kind of guy huh,” she mocked which instantly turned into swallowing the obvious lump down her throat from the sight before her; the booknerd that she had been crushing on for the past few weeks, removing the rest of shirt and revealing the clearly toned body with dark stories painted onto it.

“You’re staring again.” he joined her mockery, but soon turned his attention back to what he so desperately needed to feel.

Her breasts felt firm in his palms. Experimentally giving them a squeeze to which he became completely mesmerized, as if he had just been the first man to ever discover fire.

“They’re boobs Kaneki…” Touka whispered softly, not wanting to make him feel like he was doing something wrong, but there were other places where he was needed more, the dripping place between her legs to be exact.

“Sorry they’re just so amazing.” He praised while he leaned forward and started nibbling onto her exposed collarbone again as his hands fumbled with the ocher checkered shirt that still hung loosely around her waist.

What he didn’t expect was for Touka to rest the bottom of her feet onto the wooden desk, raising her hips to give him more space to get rid of the layers of clothing that he so badly needed to get rid of.

He got rid of the patterned shirt first, throwing it somewhere to his right before he slid his hands over the exposed skin of her stomach. Relishing in the softness of her skin, and how her breath hitched in her throat from the sudden skin to skin contact that they both had been anticipating.

“Sensitive?” Kaneki teased her as he gave her a quick peck on her lips before he made his way down. Leaving a trail of kisses along her jaw and neck, skipping her breasts that were unfortunately still covered by her crop top, but using his hands to gently lift up the fabric so he was able to lightly suck on the skin right above her belly button. 

While his mouth and tongue explored every place that they could get to, his hands moved smoothly from across her ribs to the waistband of her jeans. Unbuttoning them in one quick movement, even surprising himself by how skillful his hands were at this moment, and moving the fabric over her hips.

Looking up to wait for a sign that what he was doing right now was in fact consensual, he couldn’t help but get a stupid grin on his face from the soft look she gave him before she rose her hips up in the air again.

Taking both the look and the movement of her hips as a sign that she wanted him to continue, he moved the fabric over her hips. Not caring that his mouth hung wide open from the sight before him; curves that one could only dream of were all there for him to take.

He licked up a stripe along her left hipbone, loving the way he heard her stifle back a moan but definitely not enjoying the way she used her hand to cover her mouth with.

“No, don’t do that,” he said in a voice so deep he could see how it had sent a shiver down her spine, “Don’t hold back your voice, it’s… exciting…” he added, vulnerability showing in his voice.

The only thing she could do right now was nod as she carefully moved her hands back towards her sides. But what she couldn’t do was hold back the sudden whimper that left her throat as she could feel how her hands were held firmly in Kaneki’s palms.

Making sure that she wouldn’t dare to hold back her voice, he kept her hands in place after he had slid down her jeans all the way to her ankles. Taking off her combat shoes first,  dropping both of them onto the floor before her jeans had joined them.

Choking down a grunt himself from the look of her soaked grey panties that he couldn’t take his eyes off, he had to remind himself that this was in fact real, that Touka was actually there and that he couldn’t just pause this moment and look at her… and that she was now actually _glaring_ at him.

“Don’t mind me.” slid from his lips before he went down, literally.

Grabbing onto the back of her thighs, hoisting her legs upwards so they were resting onto his shoulders; he placed a gentle kiss onto her knee. Licking up a stripe at that same place before he moved his face closer to her groin. Kissing her inner thigh, moving dangerously close towards the place where her excitement was obviously showing which turned him on even more.

He kissed her left thigh again, using his right hand to squeeze into the other to which he earned a muffled moan from Touka.

“You’re so sensitive, I love it.” He praised her, appreciating how she couldn’t even hold her hips still from the teasing kisses that he left all around the place where she so desperately wanted him.  Experimentally biting down onto the skin of her hip, which made her cry out in both pleasure and pain, he couldn’t deny her her pleasure any longer.

He finally kissed the top of her panties, moving his mouth over the place where her clit was supposed to be and sticking out his tongue to add some pressure to that place, making a moan go past her lips that he wanted to treasure.

Kissing that place some more, moving his mouth over the wetness and loving the taste of it, not wanting to wait another minute before he could fully consume that flavor.

With that thought he moved his hands under her hips, giving her cheeks another firm squeeze before he lifted up her ass to be able to remove the now completely soaked panties from his saliva and her excitement. 

Stripping her bottom half completely naked, he didn't waste one second before he dipped down again. Kissing right above her clit to tease her a little more before he finally gave her what she wanted. Well sort of. 

Swirling his tongue around her clit and digging his nails into her hips to keep her from bucking them, he flattened out his tongue and and licked right over her sensitive spot, making a literal _dripping_ mess out of her.

Circling his tongue around, making sure to hit every spot before he dipped his tongue inside of her. Making _him_ grunt at the sweet but salty taste and making _her_ cry out.

He moved back up, wetting the top before he started abusing her clit. Licking, sucking, even lightly moving his lips around it before he licked in circles again. Trying to relax his jaw to let his tongue do all the work, he couldn’t help but buckle his hips every time she would let a moan leave her throat.

Even though she was clearly enjoying herself, literally dripping from excitement, he had to give her more before he could also have his turn.

Letting go of her right hip before he moved his hand to her entrance. Caressing, more like teasing, it with one finger. Enjoying how wet she was as he kept on using his tongue to get her closer to her orgasm; he slid one knuckle inside of her. Loving how even her walls clenched around the single digit that had made it inside of her.

“God you’re tight.” He grunted.

Pushing further inside, moving it around in a search for _that_ spot; he added another finger to her wetness. Moving his fingers in the famous ‘come here motion’, he hummed when he felt her buck her hips up.

Legs shaking and back arching up from the desk, crying out in pleasure while she moved one of her hands to grab onto the mixture of black & white hair to find some sort of reassurement, she was totally losing it and Kaneki couldn’t be more proud.

“C-close…” she breathed before she went back to moaning like her life depended on it. But he stopped.

Exiting his fingers from inside of her and his face from ravishing her clit, he looked at her with the same lustful look that she was giving him. Eyes glassy from desire, both breathing heavily from the time they have had together and the thought of what was about to come. 

Setting a step back, giving him more time to admire the mess that he had made of her, and giving her a better view of the tattoos that painted his skin; he unbuckled his jeans and gave her one last asking look to which she quickly nodded her head, showing how eager she was for more.

He got rid of his shoes, tossing them somewhere around the room before he dropped his jeans. Using his feet to step out of them, he couldn’t help but feel her stare at his almost naked body.

“Look at you turning shy.” she giggled, face flushed pink as she bit down onto her lip.

But what she didn’t know was that he wasn’t turning shy, he was just stretching out the time before he would reveal one last special thing to her.

Smirking at her before he lazily grabbed the hem of his boxers, moving them down at an excruciatingly slow pace; he could literally hear her gasp from where she was laying down once he had revealed everything of himself.

Noticing how she had gotten up from her place, resting her upper body onto her elbows as she licked her lips while her eyes were fixed onto his cock, he took a step closer.

“Stay there.” she suddenly ordered him before she got rid of her shirt, showing him the black lacy bra that she was wearing underneath which made his dick twitch.

If this woman wasn’t driving him crazy already, she was now.

She stood up from the desk before she dropped down onto her knees in front of him, admiring his dick that was standing proud and only for her to see and enjoy.

He couldn’t help but feel a little bit good about himself, totally not regretting the impulsive dick piercing he had gotten a while back from seeing her reaction to it.

His eyes were fixed on the sight before him, even though she wasn’t doing anything just yet, he could already feel the heat spreading through his whole body.

“Can I…?” she asked way too tenderly while she gave him the most innocent look that she had given him this whole day.

“Of course, do w- ah!” he moaned loudly as he could feel her waste no second in teasing him and taking him fully in her mouth. Sucking on the tip and flattening out her tongue against the piercing before she hollowed her cheeks and moved her head up and down his needy shaft.

He could literally feel himself throb inside that delicious soft and wet mouth of hers, loving the way she was giving every inch of him all her attention. Not forgetting to gently grab his balls as she bobbed her head up and down before she moved her tongue all over his shaft. Giving soft kitten licks to the base of his cock before she used her hand to squeeze the tip of his cock as she licked his balls. Occasionally taking one into her mouth and gently sucking onto it as she worked her hand up and down the tip, squeezing and twisting her wrist to add more pleasure to which she earned low moans and grunts from the man.

“Touka, s-stop.” he almost whined, not wanting to ruin the moment by coming from her mouth and hands alone.

She released him with a pop and looked back up while she still held him firmly in her hand, “What is it?”

“I- I wanna fuck you so bad.” he said hoarse, anticipation clearly in his voice as he softly caressed her cheek to which he could see the enthusiasm light up in her eyes. 

“Yes please.” she replied back, not caring anymore and finally unhooking her bra before she got back up from her kneeling position. Displaying herself back onto her desk even though she could have easily guided them towards her bed. She spread her legs, her feet resting on either side as she laid down on her back, waiting for him to take her completely.

He awkwardly went for a hunt on his jeans, taking out his wallet while he didn’t let his eyes go anywhere else except for the beautiful woman who was ‘patiently’ waiting for him. Noting how she was biting her lip while she lightly squeezed her breasts in the meantime.

Finally taking out the condom that he had never really thought to use, he ripped the package open as he made his way back to _their_ spot. The place that she would never be able to look at again without remembering the heated time they’ve had together, and he couldn’t help but grin at the thought.

Looking down at her, hair a mess, eyes glassy, face still holding a nice blush, neck covered in love bites, just like her hips and thighs, and her sweet spot still dripping in anticipation; he rolled on the condom in one quick movement.

Leaning forward to give her a passionate kiss as he lined himself up at her entrance, tongue going past her lips, exploring the inside of her mouth carefully now that he would still be able to do that since he was about to lose all self-control.

Breaking up their lip-lock and, leaving another kiss on her neck before he grabbed onto her left hip. Holding his dick in his right hand, ready to enter her once she would give him the consent to do so.

While he moved his left hand up to hold onto her waist; he looked her straight into her eyes. “Okay?” he tried to say calmly, but his heavy breathing had probably given him away since she giggled at him.

“Yes, very okay.” she chuckled which immediately turned into a loud gasp once he had breached past the ring of muscle.

Sliding inside of her in one smooth movement until he was balls deep inside of her, letting out a low moan at the amazing feeling of her walls clenching around him. Tight, warm and wet heaven around his dick which made him lose his fucking mind like he had never done before.

Moving his hips back, only letting the tip stay inside of her wetness which made her whine at the loss of being filled; he bucked his hips forward. Hitting her sweet spot from the first thrust.

Hearing how she moaned loudly in his ear while she scratched his back every time he would slide back inside of her. Abusing her entrance to the point where she would be sore for days while he kissed her deeply. Muffling her sounds even though he loved hearing them and sometimes breaking up their kiss to catch their breaths; he could feel how the clenching of her insides was growing more intense than they were at first.

Hoisting her legs upwards, giving his hand the space to be able to rub her clit while he kept on fucking her, pushing hard in and out of the tight wetness that was surrounding his cock.

If what they did before didn’t make her lose it, then moving circles with his thumb over her clit made her go _completely nuts_.

Scratching to the point where she was probably drawing blood, and moaning so loud that her neighbours could probably hear her, she could feel her getting closer and closer to her orgam by the second.

Moaning so much to the point where they turned into breathy whimpers, Touka tried to give him a sign that she was getting close to her release. Mouthing the word ‘close’ but not being able to actually pronounce it, she was surprised that Kaneki even caught up on it.

“Close?” he grunted in her ear which made her body go even hotter than before. The heat making both her face and chest flushed as her breasts bounced along with the thrusts that he made inside of her. 

She nodded her head rapidly, feeling how the combination of him hitting that deep spot inside of her and the rubbing of her clit made her come so close to the edge of absolute bliss.

“Good, come for me Touka.” he almost growled as he bit down her neck which made her gasp loudly. Picking up his pace, getting dangerously close to his own orgasm, but trying to postpone it just so he would be able to make her cum.

Once those words had left his lips and he started furiously rubbing _that_ amazing place while picking up his pace, she couldn’t hold on any longer.

It took him no more than five quick, but hard thrusts before she was coming all around his cock. Mind going blank as her walls clenched fast around his dick, she let out one long moan which drove Kaneki finally over the edge.

He came hard, spilling inside the condom while he slowly thrusted in-and outside of her to ride out both of their orgasms as he gave her a sloppy but sweet kiss.

“That was-”

“Amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> What's that? First Kaneki and Touka fic ever? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this smutty fic. If you did please leave a kudo and/or a comment! 
> 
> (Please leave some feedback since this is my first time trying to write something like this <3)


End file.
